The Change
by crystalwowwxx
Summary: Ok, so this story is basically about a necromancer Woman who gets shown the light by a young man, no hints, at the college of winterhold. DISCLAIMER TO ALL CHAPTERS: I DON'T OWN ELDER SCROLLS SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

The Change

Chapter One

"Loendes! Get over here I need some help with these crates, their damn heavy!" Loendes heard Ulundir cry for help in the other room of the large, rocky cave her and her organization had just moved into, although the packing was still undone.

"I'm coming, just wait a couple seconds!" She said, annoyed. She hurried through a short tunnel and almost tripped on her long, black robe along the way, but managed to save herself. She made it into the other room and saw Ulundir having a hard time lifting a wooden crate, probably full of dark magic spellbooks and black soul gems. Loendes rushed over to the opposite side of the crate and started lifting along with her High Elf brother.

"Are you exited to be moving to Skyrim?" Ulundir asked her while they were moving carefully to the practice room.

"Yes of course! I needed to move to an all new location other than our old cave back in Cyrodiil, it got bland after a while." She replied with happiness in her voice, making it higher than usual.

"Bland? You had only been there for nineteen years, if anything it should be me who thinks the old cave was boring." Ulundir said boldly, knowing that teasing from his younger sister was coming up.  
"Oh yes, all hail the high and mighty Ulundir Ivoryshadow who has been here, in this group, for thirty-two years! Come on Ulundir you know almost every spell out there and can defend yourself and this whole group if you would just apply for a higher title than just trainer, you could run the whole Necromancer guild one day! You have a talent, so why not embrace it and do something more for it?" Loendes asked.

"Thanks for the compliments but no thank you. Training and defending you are all I want." Ulundir said with kindness in his tone.

"Well, one day you're going to have to forget about me and do what you were made to but in the meantime I guess you choose to baby me. You know I'm over mom's death, I'm not scared anymore and I can handle myself." She said a little bit rudely.

"My decision is finale Loendes." They both put down the crate and went back to the room near the entrance to get more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It'd had been about three days after the Necromancers had moved into their new cave in the province of Skyrim and they had already finished un-packing. The only thing had to do was to build a shrine, a shrine of Mannimarco, The God of Worms. Everybody had to help out before doing anything with necromancy, the only thing they did, that was not building a shrine, was eat and sleep.

Loendes had been working more than she ever had and was getting exhausted, her brother on the other hand was up and running like a machine. He hardly slept, nobody ever saw him eat, and Loendes knew that their group leader, a Dunmer by the name of Noveni Othran, would notice his amazing progress and probably offer him a higher title than "trainer." Most of their members didn't respect Noveni because of the fact that she was a Dark Elf and they usually hated Necromancers. In fact, Necromancy was banned in Morrowind, but Loendes liked her; she didn't care what she was. Noveni was their group leader because of her killing of a woman named of Azura Dragon-Heart. She was a hardy Nord and was sent to Wellspring Cave, the Necromancer's old cave, to kill everybody there and to obtain their wood for a staff. Although she did kill quite a few of them, she didn't get past Noveni, who later found their old leader half dead. His last words were,

"You saved them… please, do the honor of taking my place… it's my final wish…"

then he dropped dead, leaving Noveni to all of the difficult work of taking his place. She moved all of the Necromancers to a different cave, a different province, to protect them from any furtherharm. Loendes's brother saved her from the woman, he heard about the news from a former member who, unfortunately, died by strike of sword. He was one of Ulundir's closest friends, and he survived long enough just to warn him about the so-called Champion of the Mages Guild. He knew about how Ulundir wanted to protect his younger sister. Ulundir took Loendes, and a few other members, to the secret area of the cave, a part accessible by pushing in a rock in a discreet location. The space was very crammed, but worth hiding in in very dangerous times. But alive and well, the ones who survived worked really hard to forget everything and move on. Building the shrine under the hole in rock revealing the sky was a good way to forget, so that was a main objective.

Loendes was out of breath and panting like a wild hound. She sat down for bit to catch her breath and sip on some water.

"Tired already?" Loendes looked up and saw her best friend, Arnand Bovkinna. He was a Breton and was about the same age as her. He had always had a huge crush on her but took it out by teasing and annoying her. All and all he was a good friend and cared a lot for her.

"Shutup, I'm just a girl, not a.. hardy man like you!"

"Nice comeback Loendes, very clever, how long did it take you to come up with that?" Arnand said sarcastically.

"Be quiet…" Lonedes replied, pouting.

"Awww don't be like that, you know I was only kidding!" Arnand sat down next to Loendes and swung his arm over her shoulder and made her smile. Loendes looked at Arnand and then saw her brother over his shoulder. He was staring disapprovingly at them then walked away to the shrine with some supplies. Ulundir never liked their relationship and always had suspicions about Arnand like he was going to make a move one day and Loendes would go with it. He was always warning her about him saying, "You should stay away from that man, Arnand. He sounds like trouble…" And Loendes would just roll her eyes and walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"EXCUSE ME, EVERYONE, I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Everybody turned from their work and saw Noveni standing upon a tall, gray rock near the shrine. Loendes made her way through everybody and found her brother at the front. She took her place next to him as she always does during an important announcement. Ulundir's golden eyes always shined when light was upon it and it fitted his sincere and friendly personality to Loendes and reminded her of their mother, the way she would always care for them in her arms. Well did. Thirteen years ago a terrible accident happened when Loendes was just a child and Ulundir a young adult. Their father had abandoned them like the scum he was, he took off somewhere nobody can find even to this day. Most people believe he's dead. Ulundir hopes he is. The way he tortured them through both mental pain and physical, Ulundir hoped he died in the pits of Oblivion. Their mother hoped too. (Loendes didn't really know much, just that he was a, "Very bad man.") A couple months after, a horrid flood hit the cave. Many didn't make it. Including their mother. It was a heartrending tragedy for them and hence the fact that Ulundir has been taking care of Loendes for most of her life. She loves him and no matter how annoying he can get it will always stay that way.

"SOMEBODY HERE HAS SHOWN EXCELLENT PERFORMANCE AND OF COURSE PROGRESS. I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT PERSON MY NEW SECOND IN COMMAND." Noveni continued.

Loendes knew it was her brother and by the look on his face he knew it too. She was so excited and happy for him.

"AND THAT PERSON IS ULUNDIR IVORYSHADOW!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for him and he looked slightly sick, his usual yellowish colored skin had a tint of green to it and there was sweat pouring down his face and on his shaking hands. Loendes was confused. How could he not love this? Was it the big responsibility he had to handle? Or the fact that he thought Noveni was a very beautiful woman and was nervous to work around her? She just couldn't put her finger on it. She wanted to believe it wasn't because of her but that sounded like the more likely of them all. Ulundir made his way up to the rock and placed himself next to Noveni. She looked at him, smiling, and said, "I am very happy to be working with you." Then held his hand up to get the last of the cheers out of everybody then let them all go back to work while she took Ulundir back to her room to discuss his new duties.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the short chapter, have to finish my science fair project. :)**

* * *

Chapter Four

_With Noveni and Ulundir._

"Through here." Noveni said to Ulundir, gesturing to a dark blood red curtain with a black skull and crossbones in the middle. Ulundir pushed away the curtain with the back of his hand and ducked to fit under the top of the rock it was hanging on and held it open for Noveni to enter, which was easier for her than Ulundir because she didn't share his tall, boney figure. Inside were many shelves and tables holding ingredients and various books. There was also an alchemy lab in the corner of the large room, including an enchanting table right next to it. The bed was a king size and fitted the dark colors the theme of the room held. Ulundir also spotted a little one-person bed next to the wall which was a bit worn out.

"Let's sit over here, on the edge of my bed, to discuss your duties from now on." Noveni said to Ulundir.

"Sounds good." He replied

"Now, you won't be working with the other associates as often as you have, hardly ever actually. You will be working here beside me and that means staying in my room as well. Some of your duties will include, Helping me write and deliver messages to other sects, Sending people to go to ancient ruins to obtain Black Soul Gems, and you know you will have to dispatch someone to The College of Winterhold of my choosing, correct?"

"Uh, yes, of course…" Ulundir said nervously, "Now what's the reason again?"

"For research. We need to find out every little bit about how they function and what they are planning so we can be one step ahead of them. Got that?" Noveni explained.

"Yes, and I would like to add that I am very happy to be working with you darling, I fancy you." Ulundir said with a small smile.

Noveni knew Ulundir was flirting with her and didn't mind it one bit. It was what she was actually hoping for as an opportunity to tell him her feelings.

"I feel the same Ulundir, I've felt that for the longest time…" She put her hand on his cheek and started leaning in. Ulundir did the same. They felt the spark as their lips met for the first time and Ulundir then pulled Noveni on top of him and grabbed her head and stuffed it in his neck. He never thought this would be the day he would do what he wanted most of all.

_With Loendes_

"C'mon you can lift more boxes than that!" Arnand yelled at Loendes.

"Nope, three's the limit!" Loendes said back as they played and joked around with each other.

"Ooo! I know, let's go outside!" Arnand suggested.

"Stupid, were not allowed." Said Loendes, setting down the boxes.

"Exactly." Arnand said, smiling ear to ear.

"Good point, let's go!" Loendes said as they both ran towards the entrance of the cave, not knowing what's awaiting them outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Here's another chapter, hope you like! :D If you R/R it would make my week!**

* * *

Chapter Five

_With Loendes_

The friends ran outside, hoping not to get caught, and as soon as they did their eyes widened, it was so gorgeous, a lot better than Cyrodiil. The river was flowing softly down the bank and there were salmon jumping out of the water gracefully. The trees were dark green and smelt of pine needles. They had stark white snow sparkling in their boughs. The air was crisp and cold, Loendes could see her breath in the air and she loved it. She looked above her and saw snow falling gently onto the ground and birds flying in perfect sync up in the sky.

"Well, whatta waiting for? Let's explore!" Arnand said, shaking Loendes out of her daydream.

"Right." She answered.

The two happily looked around, under every nook and cranny to try to find any sort of adventure to go on. Loendes was examining a rocky wall for any sort of secret entrance, when she heard painful screaming. It was Arnand. She immediately ran over to him only to find him halfway in a bears mouth. His screams were piercing and Loendes could do nothing but watch in horror as the bears fangs sunk deeper into his flesh. She tried her best to ignite a flame in her hand but it failed each time. Finally she got one and shot it at the bear, it singed its fur and eye. It released Arnand and bolted off. Loendes walked slowly up to Arnand's still body. She knelt down next to him and grabbed his hand, carefully. He coughed helplessly and hot tears poured down Loendes's face. Murmmers came from under his breath.

"W-what?" Loendes said through a hoarse voice.

"I know I'm gonna die…" He whispered, "I… I don't want this… to seem like your fault to the… the others. Tell them I came out here o-on my own, that you came out here cause' you… heard screaming…"

"I can't lie about your death Arnand, I just can't, it's too wrong." She sobbed.

"It's my final wish." Arnand said.

"No it's not." Said Loendes.

"I have to have one, don't I?" He said a bit humorously, "Please…"

"Ok, ok… but only for you." Loendes said.

Arnand then stopped breathing. Loendes went from whimpering to full-on crying. Some of the members came out to see what was happening then halted when they saw Arnand's lifeless body.

"Get Ulundir." One of them whispered to another.

The man rushed inside to Noveni's room.

_With Ulundir_

Ulundir slipped his robe over his head and arranged it on his body while Noveni was lying in her bed, half naked. Ulundir glanced over his shoulder at her and she was smiling, seductively. He was alarmed when a member suddenly ran in the room. Ulundir stood up quickly and Noveni sat up, covering her chest with the blanket.

"Ulundir," The man said breathlessly, "You gotta come outside, now. It's Loendes and Arnand."

Ulundir then took off to the entrance, without even thinking twice. As soon as he stepped out he looked around for a couple seconds then took his crying sister by the shoulder and lead her inside while other people took Arnand's body to be buried. His mother was right behind them, depressed. Everything was already going down-hill.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the short chapter!

* * *

Chapter Six

Loendes sat in a wooden chair, staring blankly at the floor. Ulundir tried to talk to her but only got nods. He knew he had to tell her the task she had to do from Noveni but didn't think she could cope with it yet. A few days had passed since the incident and everyone was still mourning Arnand but had to work on building their new home still. Loendes worked few hours and talked to no one, everyone could see her going through a depressed state and the group's doctor decided that she would be better in about a month. Time was running out to send Loendes on the task and Noveni was getting frustrated. Ulundir tried his best to convince her to choose another worthy person, but no arguing could make her budge her decision.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_One and a half months later…_

"Loendes, Noveni wants to see you right away." Said Ulundir.

Loendes walked through a passage to Noveni's room, quite confused, Noveni doesn't call for people very often. When she finally made it she slowly let herself in.

"I'm here." She said to a hard working Noveni, writing paperwork.

"Ah, good, I have a special task, a mission for you to carry out and it is very important." Noveni said.

"Ok, what is it?" Asked Loendes.

"Let me get straight to the point, you have to go to The College of Winterhold."

"W-Why?" Loendes said, shocked.

"For research, So we can know their weaknesses. Now you will leave tomorrow so I would start packing now." Said Noveni.

"Wait, wait, wait… why me?"

"Well, you seem the most innocent for them, like a normal mage," Noveni said in a supportive tone, "You need to get ready now."

Loendes walked out, very confused, and to her room. She took out a knapsack from a drawer and packed a few soul gems, extra clothes (That weren't Necromancer robes), an apple, and a cheese wedge. The next morning Ulundir bid her his farewells and led her outside into the clean, crisp air.

Loendes saw a carriage awaiting to take her to Winterhold. As she approached it, she turned around and took her last look at her home, then climbed in the back. The journey was short for Loendes because she was in deep thought the whole time. When the carriage stopped, she got shaken out of her mind and jumped out, stumbling a bit when she landed. She took out the cheese wedge from her bag and nibbled on it a bit, before walking up to The College. She took a deep breath and walked up the rock ramp to her future.


End file.
